The Meaning of I Love You
by ifihadthegutsto
Summary: This one's another Chair fic. It's starts about one and a half years after the epic season two finale. Chuck has proposed to Blair.
1. Worry Wart

I really hope you guys like this story! This first chapter is all Blair's POV.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One :: Worry Wart**

The day was perfect, everything it should be. Blair felt like the queen she was as Serena closed the clasp on her diamond necklace.

**"You look breathtaking B!" **Serena said giddily. Blair sighed, happily, of course. She'd lat first laughed in Chuck's face when he'd gotten down on one knee, because she'd thought he was joking, but it was just now fully setting in that he wasn't joking, even after wearing his mother's ring for four months. Both joy and panic were present on her features as she turned away from the mirror to face her blond bestie.

**"What if he leaves me at the altar?" **It burst out of her mouth before she could even think about it. She didn't need Serena to tell her what she already knew, but the blond's words were comforting none the less.

**"Blair, that's ridiculous. You actually think that you get Chuck Bass to came this far, and he abandons ship? Listen to yourself!" **Serena said in disbelief. Blair nodded as she wrapped her arms around the bodice of her custom designed wedding dress. It was crucial that the dress was custom designed, because Blair had recently gained some weight, and not because of poor eating habits, or not getting enough excercise.

**"S! I felt one!" **Blair said ecstatically. Serena looked confused at what her petite brunette friend meant, but put the pieces together quickly.

**"Oh my god! You felt a kick!?" **Serena said as she jumped out of the seat she'd been lounging in. Not only was Blair going to marry her prince charming, she was carrying his child too. She was five months along. It was almost too perfect how she found out a week after they got engaged. She thought back on the day she'd found out.

_Blair woke up to find Chuck gone in to work early. She'd been living in his suite with him for quite some time, and it would happen ocasionally. In his place, was a note;_

_Emergency meeting, will call around lunch._

_I love you - C_

_She smiled, and went into the bathroom to tke a shower. She stripped down, and caught sight of herself in the mirror. She noticed she'd put on some weight around her midsection. Blair stepped closer to the mirror to confirm her sightings, and she hadn't been mistaken. She immediately felt the urge to purge, as the toilet tested her stength, but something inside of her silenced the insecurity. The same something told her to go to the drug store. She did, and she picked up a pregnancy test. She remembered only once, in the previous month, when ahe and Chuck had had sex without a condom, but she wanted to be sure. She got home, and took the test. It was one of those digital ones, so she tapped her foot anxiously as she waited for the hourglass to go away so the little stick would reveal the results. It did, and she was absolutely floored by them. The screen read "positive". She didn't know whether she wanted to faint, scream, or jump up and down. She decided on jumping up and down, and calling Chuck, but she didn't need to, because as if on cue, her cell phone vibrated in her purse. It was odd to her though, because it was nowhere near lunch time. She retrieved the phone, and sure enough, it was Chuck. She answered it;_

_**"Chuck!"**_

_**"Blair, are you okay? Gossip Girl just sent me a picture of you at the drug store, are you sick?"**__ Chuck replied. Blair couldn't believe how dense guys could be. If it had been Serena that had gotten the picture, she would have known exactly what was going on._

_**"Not exactly, but you've gotta come home now!"**__ Blair commanded. She needed to tell Chuck the news in person, and she couldn't wait until he got nome._

_**"Okay, I'm on my way" **__Chuck replied before hanging up the phone. Blair almost squealed in excitement. _

_Chuck arrived twenty minutes later, bursting through the suite door._

_**"Are you okay? What's going on?" **__he said out of breath. Blair giggled because she knew he probably didn't have any patience for the elevator, so he would have run all the way up the stairs. __**"This isn't funny Waldorf, I just ditched a meeting with two very important investors, you better not be messing with me" **__he said, anger colouring his tone. Blair placed her hand over her mouth to silence the laughter, and shook her head._

_**"Go look on the bathroom counter" **__she said. A look of confusion fell over Chuck's handsom features, but he obeyed her order, and trudged into the ensuite bathroom. Blair heard a muffled "Oh. My. God.", and Chuck walked out of the bathroom, his confusion replaced with incredulousness. He held the pregnancy test in one hand, and rubbed his forehead with the other._

_**"You mean you're..." **__he trailed off, not able to finish the sentence. Blair nodded, a smile on her mouth. __**"So that one time.."**__ he trailed off again. Blair nodded again. Chuck walked over, and sat down beside her on the couch __**"Wow." **__he said, still rubbing his forehead. He placed the test on the coffee table, and stared at it intently. Blair saddened a little at his reaction, and leaned over to the side on him._

_**"I mean, I could always get an-"**__ she started to say, but Chuck cut her off by kissing her passionately. __**"Why did you do that Bass?" **__she asked when he finally pulled away._

_**"Because Waldorf, that's the only way to shut you up when you're saying nonsensical things" **__he replied simply and honestly with a smile. She smiled a wide smile._

And she smiled at the memory as Jenny repaired the zipper on her dress. When you're abdomen grows more each day, it's hard to get the right fit the first time.

**"Ow, Humphrey, watch where you're sticking that thing!" **Blair whined as Jenny accidentally poked her in the back with the needle.

**"Sorry Blair, it's just a really tight squeeze, there was just enough extra fabric in the seams around the zipper."** Jenny apologized. Blair looked criticizingly on the mirror at her bulging stomach. She didn't like the weight gain, but pregnancy did do wonders for one's skin. She was simply glowing. During her daydream, Serena had slipped out to check on the guys. She returned just then.

**"Hurry! Chuck, Nate, and Eric are on their way to the altar!" **Serena warned.

**"I just finished" **Jenny said as she stood, and straightened out the wrinkles in her dark pink bridesmaid dress.

**"Okay, let's go!" **Serena said as she grabbed Blair by the hand and ushered her out the door.

Blair's nerves were running on over time as she got into the awaitng limo outside her mother's penthouse.

**"Serena, Little J, I can't believe this is happening." **she said as they drove to Central Park.

**"Relax B, this is supposed to be the happiest day ever!" **Serena beamed.

**"It is S, but I just can't believe that a year and a half ago, He couldn't even say I love you, but now we're getting married!" **Blair gushed.

**"I know B, it's amazing!" **Serena beamed, again. She was so happy for Blair. They arrived at the park, and Jenny opened the door, she was the first out, then Serena, and then Blair. She got out, and saw the wedding of her dreams. There were lights dangling from the branches of the trees, and dark pink petals(to match the bridesmaid's dresses, and Blair's bouquet) scattered along the path to the altar. Her father was waiting at the beginning of the path, but that's not what caught her eye. There, standing at the altar, was the man she loved, Charles Bartholomew Bass, and he showed nos igns of running.


	2. The Only One Not Nervous

Here's the second chapter! Chuck's POV. I don't know if it's always going to be like this (Blair, Chuck, Blair, Chuck) but I'm liking it right now! You reviews are what help keep me up until five am finishing up a chapter, so keep them coming :3.

I forgot to add this last time but here's my disclaimer:

**All characters from the Gossip Girl series belong to their respective owners, not me. No copyright infringement is intended.**

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two :: The Only One Not Nervous**

Chuck sat on the edge of his bed at the palace, rubbing his forehead with the heels of his palms. Nate paced in front of him, waiting for him to say something.

**"Why are you wearing a path into the carpet Nathaniel, I'm the one who can't finish my vows." **Chuck said, finally breaking the silence.

**"That may be, but I'm the one who's gonna propose to my girlfriend tonight" **Nate said, stopping to address Chuck. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Nate realised how stupid the comparison was. **"Yeah you're right man, you've got it waaaaaaay worse."** he said. Chuck shook his head and slammed his hands into his forehead several times.

**"Yeah I do have it worse, beacause you could propose to Serena dressed like a hobo, on a bus, and she would say yes, but I'm marrying Blair Waldorf, I **_**love **_**Blair Waldorf" **Chuck said. Nate had it easy. With Blair, perfection was mandatory.

**"I'd say I feel sorry for you man, but I don't" **Nate said, shrugging. Chuck was confused, but Nate continued. **"I've never seen you so happy, she brings out a whole new Chuck Bass"**

Chuck understood what he was saying, he was practically an expert in speaking Nate-fused.

**"I'm not gonna be so happy when Blair kills me between the wedding and the reception because I didn't have any vows." **Chuck insisted. Nate smiled and shook his head.

**"Look man, Blair becomes a whole different person around you, I'm pretty sure you could destroy all of her shoes, and she would forgive you" **he joked, but there was a serious undertone to his statement. **"She loves you Chuck, don't underestimate that."** Chuck nodded.

**"Wow Nathaniel, all these years and I never pegged you as the deep type, who knew?" **Chuck scoffed. For once, Nathaniel's words had been helpful, inspiring even. Nate laguhed at his remark,

**"I didn't" **he replied. They bothed laughed, and it helped mood. Just then, Eric popped his head through the door.

**"Serena's here, are you done with the vows?" **he asked, almost not wanting to hear the answer. Nate's face twisted into a look of "oh crap", but muck to his surprise, the words that came out of Chuck's mouth were good.

**"Yeah, I do." **Eric breathed a sigh of relief.

**"Good, because I'm pretty sure Serena would kill us all if the answer was no" **he said. As if on cue, Serena showed up behind her brother.

**"Those vows better be done, or you'll be dead before Blair even gets to you!" **She said ragefully. She was usually a ball of sunshine, btu she could be vengeful when she wanted to be.

**"Relax sis," **Chuck started to say. Serena rolled her eyes at the way he addressed her,**"They're done"**

**"Good, yay, I'm so excited!" **Serena chirped happily. She was visibly shaking, and Nate noticed.

**"Why are you shaking?"** he asked worriedly as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

**"I'm the one getting married here" **Chuck finished the thought for him. Serena smiled at that.

**"I don't know, this is all just sooo amazing!" **she responded. Now it was Chuck's turn to roll his eyes. He was about to marry his preganant girlfriend, and _she _was shaking. Of course, she had no idea what was coming for her at the reception.

**"We should get going man" **Nate said as he saw the time on Chuck's alarm clock.

**"Yeah, you're right"** Chuck said as he stood up. Serena clapped her hands giddily, and squealed.

**"Yay! I'll tell Blair you're on your way there, you would not believe what a worry wart she's been. She thinks you're going to leave her at the altar." **she said before running off. She said it like it was the most unlikely thing in the world, which was surprising because Serena had always been doubtful about he and Blair's relationship. Chuck thought about how all of Blair's emotions changed when she got pregnant, and asked Nate a question jokingly as they walked out of the room, towards the elevator.

**"Is she pregnant Nathaniel?" **he asked. All of the colour drained from Nate's face as he considered the possibility.

**"I-I-I don't know" **he stuttered. Chuck was surprised he took it so seriously, there must be a real possibility.

**"Relax, I was joking, but does your reaction mean it's entirely possible?" **Chuck asked. Nate rubbed his forehead, and mumbled his response.

**"Yes" **he said. Chuck's jaw dropped, btu he decided to keep the mood light with a joke, this time one that he knew Nate wouldn't take so seriously.

**"You are such a poser" **he joked about how Nate was going to marry Serena, and she was possibly pregnant. Nate smiled and laughed as they boarded the elevator (which they had to wait for because Serena had rushed out and left them upstairs).

**"Yes because everyone wants to be Chuck Bass" **he scoffed.

**"Damn straight"** Chuck replied as they reached the lobby. They walked out to the limo laughing and shaking their heads, but Chuck noticed the genuine worry in Nate's face. He hadn't meant to scare him when he was already scared enough about proposing. They got in to the limo, and the driver closed the door. **"Hey, about what I said earlier, it was just a joke, I'm sure she's not" **he said, trying to fix it.

**"I know man, but ever since you brought it up, I just can't shake the feeling that you're right" **Nate said. Silence filled the air as they drove to Central Park. It didn't take long to get there, and before they knew it, the driver was opening the door. Chuck took a deep breath, and got out of the car after Nate. They walked to the altar, and took their places. As they stood there, awaitng the other limo, Chuck finally felt what everyone else had been feeling all day. He felt _nervous._ His palms started to sweat, and he fidgeted anxiously. Nate put his hand on his arm when ho noticed. **"Finally nervous, huh?"**

**"I'm not nervous, I'm impatient Nathaniel, there's a difference." **Chuck snapped.

**"Whatever you say man" **Nate chuckled. Normally, Chuck would retaliate, but he didn't want to argue at the altar. After what felt like a year of waiting, the other limo finally pulled up. Chuck held his breath as Blair's bridesmaids got out. First Jenny, then Serena. Then, everyone fell hush as a bloom of white fabric could be seen coming out of the car. It was Blair, in her wedding gown. He watched as she climbed out of the car, and she marveled at the wedding of her dreams. Then, their eyes met, and time seemed to stop. All of his nervousness, anxiety, and fears melted away. Her father looped his arm in hers, and the music satrted to play, a traditional bridal march. Blair's orders. She got closer, and closer, until she was finally there. Harold handed her over with a kind smile, which Chuck returned. There they stood, Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. They names would be intertwined from this moment on.


	3. Chuck Bass! Are you crying?

I love that you guys love my story! My inbox is filling up favourite author and story notices! I'm ahving writers block on Chairytale, but I will update it asap. You know what makes me really happy? When you guys review my stories :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, but wouldn't it be cool if I did? :)**

----------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two weeks since the epic Bass wedding, and the whole city of New York was still buzzing about it. Chuck nor Blair couldn't step foot outside without being attacked by papparazzi. Blair lounged on the couch in Chuck's- now their- suite, looking at baby items on her laptop. As she glanced at the time in the lower right hand corner of her screen, anxiously awaiting Chuck's arrival home from work, there was a knock on the door.

**"B, it's me,with Jenny" **Serena called from the hallway. Blair shifted awkwardly to try and sit upright. She was getting pretty big.

**"Come in S, it's open" **She returned. Serena entered, with Jenny in tow.

**"And I brought presents!" **Jenny chimed. Blair smiled radiantly.

**"Oh little J, you know me far too well" **Blair chided. Jenny held up a small garnment bag. Blair's face lit up even more.

**"Is that what I think it is?" **she asked incredulously. Jenny nodded, and took the cover off of the three hangers to reveal three small outfits. **"They're adorable!" **she gushed. Serena clapped and squealed at the happy sight. Blair normally would have commented on Serena's overly girly tendancies, but she was over taken by emotion. Damn hormones. She grabbed the little outfits and hugged them to her chest. **"Oh Jenny, you made these?"** she said as she wiped away the tears of joy.

**"It took me a few tries to get it right, but I worked with some generic baby patterns, and got these!" **Jenny said.

**"I love them, they're perfect!" **Blair said. Jenny smiled. Then, the door opened to reveal a very happy Chuck. Blair's eyes connected with his, and she could tell he'd been standing outside listening for a bit.

**"Sorry to break up the party sisters,"** he began smiling. Both Serena and Jenny rolled their eyes,**"But I believe the emotional pregnant lady has a very important doctor's appointment to attend" **he finished with a smirk. Blair rolled her eyes with a smile, shut her laptop, and grabbed her purse from beside the couch.

**"A hand Serena?"** she asked. Serena grabbed Blair's outstretched hand, and helped her get up off the low couch. **"Thanks" **she said once she was upright.

**"Anything for the pretty pregnant lady"** Serena replied. Blair rolled her eyes walked past Chuck and wacked his head lightly with her purse.

**"Come on Mother Chucker, let's get a move on" **she said. Chuck was worried by her tone, but when he saw the playful smile dancing across her lips, he couldn't help but mirror it.

**"Yes-" **he began to say. He almost said Waldorf out of old habit, but stopped himself, **"Bass"** he said instead. Upon hearing this, Blair's playful smile grew into a full blown grin. She walked back to where Chuck was standing, and pressed her lips to his.

**"Ewwwww, come on Jenny let's go!"** Serena squealed. She grabbed Jenny by the wrist, and they fled for the elevators. Blair kicked the door shut behind her with her heel as she and Chuck made way for the bedroom.

**"No, Chuck, this one really is important" **she whined as she pulled back a little. She couldn't even bring herself to push him away though. He pulled away, and nodded.

**"You're right, we get to find out the sex"** he said. She smiled at the way he drew out the last word, hinting to it's other meaning.

**"Later"** she promised. He nodded, and grabbed her hand.

**"Later" **he agreed.

Chuck and Blair arrived at the hospital just in time. As they went into the ultrasound room, Blair whispered something in Chuck's ear.

**"What do you hope it will be?"** she questioned him. He smirked, and replied.

**"As long as they look like you, it doesn't matter"** he said, confident his answer would pass her little test. He was wrong.

**"Chuck Bass! Are you saying if it looks more like you that you won't like it?" **she said, no longer bothering to whisper as the doctor helped her onto the bed.

**"No that's not at all what I was saying, I just, I mean" **Chuck started to say in defense, then he saw the smile form on Blair's face. He shook his head and smiled.

**"You're way too good at that" **he said.

**"Chuck, you don't have to be very good to trick you, you're waaay too easy" **Blair said as she lay down. The doctor pulled up her top, and started rubbing blue gel on her stomach. **"Oooh, that's cold" **she said. Chuck was at her side the instant he heard her distress. **"Chuck, it's just gel stuff, I'm fine"** she said. He took her hand, and kissed her knuckles

**"No matter, I'll always be right here" **he said. She rolled her eyes at the cheesyness, but inside, she was gushing. Damn hormones.

**"Okay, so there's your baby" **the doctor said, pointing to the monitor. A tear formed in Blair's eye, and Chuck was struggling to hold back his own.

**"There's our baby" **Blair cooed, looking up at Chuck. He just shook his head softly, and he had his hand over his mouth. Blair spotted a glint on his cheek.**"Chuck Bass! Are you crying?"** she said in disbelief. He didn't really care to disagree at the moment he was so happy. He just nodded.

**"Would you like to find out the sex?" **the doctor asked. They both nodded. The doctor moved the sensor around some more. Blair and Chuck held their breath in anticipation. **"It looks like a girl" **The doctor finally said. Blair put her hands over her mouth, and Chuck wiped the tears from her cheeks.

**"It's a girl, my baby girl" **she said softly.

**"Our baby girl" **Chuck corrected her.

**"Our baby girl" **she confirmed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awwww! Isn't that nice? lol. This chapter's all fluff, but don't worry, as much as it will pain me to write it, the drama will come sooner or later. Don't forget to review! 3


End file.
